Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
For instance, many modern wireless communication devices utilize web browsers in order to enable users to access and traverse content located on the World Wide Web. Web browsers generally provide access to content in the form of web pages, which consist of content typically accessed over a network and defined by a markup language such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) or the like. As mobile communication devices vary in terms of form factor and available input devices, mobile web browsers are generally designed for specific devices or classes of devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet or laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) having similar form factor and input functionality. For instance, various mobile web browsers facilitate navigation via a touch screen or numeric keypad of the associated mobile device. Various other mobile web browsers facilitate navigation to a specific location (e.g., website or web page) by capturing a coded image, such as a bar code or QR (quick response) code, using a camera of the associated mobile device.
Various wireless communication devices additionally or alternatively utilize augmented reality (AR) applications to present a user with information relating to his or her surroundings. Generally, a camera of a mobile device running an AR application captures imagery of the surroundings of the mobile device. This live imagery is then displayed substantially in real time along with augmentations (e.g., graphics or other information) superimposed on the imagery. For instance, an AR application may be configured to detect one or more objects within view of the camera, retrieve information associated with the object(s), and superimpose the retrieved information on a display showing a live view of the camera imagery as augmentations proximate to the corresponding object(s).